


Breakfast

by shybob



Series: Spike's Slayers [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybob/pseuds/shybob
Summary: Dawn was Chosen shortly after her 18th birthday.  She and Spike live together in the aftermath and hijinks ensue.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brighid.
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, United Paramount Network, and Fox Television. This work is not for profit, and no ownership of aforementioned copyrighted material implied, nor any infringement intended.

*          *          *

The girl brushed her long brown hair away from her face, and stared out into the room. After a few seconds she started her routine. "Knock, knock."

 A male voice responded, "Who's there?"

 "Vampire."

 "Vampire who?"

 "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Vampire."

"Vampire who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say vampire?"

The room was silent. Dawn tapped the metal whisk doubling as "microphone" on the table in the Summers kitchen. "Testing, testing. Is this thing on?"

Spike stared at her from across the table, and then put his hand to his head as if in pain.

Dawn started up again. "Okay, so I'm at a restaurant, and the waiter brings my soup. I'm about to have some, then I realize there's a tiny vampire in my soup. I asked the waiter what the tiny vampire was doing in my soup. He said, 'It looks like the backstroke.'"

There was an audible thump as Spike's forehead hit the table.

"So a vampire goes into the woods to take a-"

Spike looked up at and interrupted her delivery. "Luv, as much as I 'preciate your effort, I don't think you're ready for open mic' night at Willy's."

"Come on, Spike. You never let me go there for fun. It's always go to Willy's, threaten Willy, get information, beat up Willy."

"Something wrong with that, pet?"

"You missed him while he was gone, didn't you?"

"Well, you'd think he had no loyalty to the Hellmouth."

Dawn raised an eyebrow and Spike coughed. "Er, the-ah, this town."

"That's what I thought you meant, blood breath." Dawn turned around and began mixing the pancake batter that sat waiting in a bowl. "Spike, I'm gonna be late for my class at SDCC if I don't get ready now. Can you cook the pancakes?"

"Of course, Slayer. They'll be ready and waiting for you." Spike stood, then moved towards the stove to take over. _Never thought I'd be cooking pancakes for breakfast._ Dawn gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she passed by on her way upstairs. _Can't say it's a right terrible chore, though._

*          *          *

Half an hour later Dawn bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Feed me, Seymour!" She peeked into the living room, then down into the basement. "Seymour?" After not getting a response, Dawn turned her attention to the table. Two plates of pancakes already covered with toppings were waiting. _Mmm. When did we get strawberry syrup?_

Spike came in the front door covered with a blanket, newspaper in hand. _Stupid soddin' paperboy can't get the bloody paper up onto the porch!_ He glanced towards the top of the stairs, and called "Oi, Nibblet! Get down here while the chow is still hot!" He tossed the paper and the blanket on the floor then walked into the kitchen.

Dawn cut a chunk of pancake out of the stack and popped it in her mouth. Spike stopped abruptly. "Dawn! That's my plate!"

Dawn turned to face him while she chewed on the pancakes. _Yum. Warm, salty, goodness. Salty?_

Spike had a horrified look on his face. "That's blood on there."

Dawn felt the briefest wave of nausea pass through her. Only a split second, and it was gone. She continued to chew the pancakes. _What's the fuss about? This isn't that bad. Must be all the butter._ She swallowed. "My bad. Didn't mean to eat your breakfast."

Spike felt relief wash over him. He had feared she would be angry, hysterical, possibly ill. "Sorry, Bit. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"It's okay Spike. Besides, it's something that's part of you. Why should it bother me?" Dawn got up from the table and walked towards the vampire.

Spike stared at her. _God, no wonder I love the chit._

Dawn noticed the look she was getting. _Oh, yeah. Love it when he looks at me like that. Makes me want to...mmm._ She walked slowly, deliberately over to Spike. When she spoke, her voice was sultry. "So Spike, what do you think about me drinking blood? Did it excite you?"

Spike felt his eyes shift colors. He willed his face not to change. "No, luv."

Dawn pouted. "It didn't get you...hot?" She leaned forwards so her breasts brushed his arm.

"Course not." Spike had difficulty focusing enough to get the words out. He could smell the blood on her. Combined with the scent of her desire, it was driving him mad.

Dawn reached down and cupped him through his jeans. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes." She slowly rubbed her hand up and down. She snaked her free hand around the back of his neck, and pulled his ear to her.

Spike spoke first, with difficulty. "Dawn. You have. Class."

As though he hadn't said a thing, Dawn whispered in his ear, "You've never fantasized about me like that? Because I have." She continued to caress him. "Wondered what it would be like to feel the warmth of someone flowing over my tongue, while I had them pinned up against the wall." She felt Spike's face change while she spoke.

"Luv, you don't-" Spike started to speak, but Dawn cut him off.

"Yes, I do." She rubbed against him in a full-body, giant cat kind of way. Dawn could feel the tension in the vampire and hear his rapid, but unneeded, breathing. She could tell he was at the edge. "And I will." Saying that, she bit down on his neck, hard.

Spike felt Slayer-strength teeth sink into his neck, followed by a warm wet tongue that lapped his blood as it flowed freely. His body spasmed against her as he came. "Dawn! Oh! Oh fuck!" Spike staggered back at she released him. He grabbed the counter for support. _Christ, what a woman!_

Dawn licked the traces of his blood off her lips, the grabbed her car keys and bookbag off the counter. "Gotta go to class. See you later, lover."

Spike leaned against the counter for many minutes after the front door closed. Finally he looked down at his jeans. _Bloody hell. Now I've gotta do laundry._ But as he went off to change, Spike had a giant grin plastered on his face.

 

**FIN**

***          *          ***


End file.
